You belong with Me
by Alina 122
Summary: Why couldn't he understand that it was not her but she where he belonged? I'm his best friend and we are so close to each other . Friend being the keyword here. Is that all I'm to him?...A Friend . Maybe he will find out one day that he belongs to me.


**You Belong with Me.**

 _ **Hey guys I'm back from a long weekend and desperately trying to post my work on this site. This idea immediately popped out to me as I saw the music video of this song and not to lie a friend of mine as written a one-shot but it's amourshipping. So yeah I tried my hand at this .**_

* * *

It was a typical Tuesday night, which meant lots of homework for Misty. She sighed wondering why she ever agreed to take those calculus classes, she barely had enough time to do anything anymore. She put down her pencil and reached under her glasses to rub her eyes. She was so exhausted.

Looking out the window of her room, she could see her neighbor's house. Almost directly across from her window was a raven-haired boy talking on the phone, it was her best friend – and longtime crush – Ash Ketchum, and from the way he looked to be screaming into the phone. He was on the phone with his girlfriend; Ursula Bryans.

Misty watched Ash look aggravated as he talked into his phone. Soon he pulled the phone away from his ear and sat on his bed with a sigh. Misty grabbed her own phone and found Ash in her contacts list. _'Look out the window'_ she typed before sending the text.

Within a few minutes Ash looked at his phone and then looked at the window. Misty waved giving him a smile, Ash returned the smile and waved back. Misty sent an text again _'You okay?'._

In a minute or so Ash responded, _'Tired of Ursula's drama'_

 _'Sorry '_ Misty responded frowning at Ash through the window, Ash gave her a half smile and shrugged. _'For what was it, this time?'_ she texted.

Ash's next text took several minutes before she received the message, _'I wasn't able to take her out for shopping, that's all.'_ Ash shrugged _'I had to practice for the big game, that is in two days.'_

 _'She should've understood.'_ She texted.

Misty could see Ash frown, _'That's what I thought, but she got upset.'_ Misty nodded understanding. He wondered how Ursula and Ash got to together. Ursula didn't knew anything about Ash whereas Misty knew Ash very well. Ursula never laughed on Ash's jokes, Misty on the other hand always laughed at Ash's jokes. She got Ash's humor a lot better than Ursula did. Misty's phone beeped and she looked at it, _'Hey I'm going to hit the hay, see you at school tomorrow.'_ He said.

 _'Goodnight.'_ Misty texted, then she figured she might as well send one more message. She started to text, but when she looked up at the window she saw that Ash had shut the curtains of his window. Misty sighed and looked down at her phone and looked at the message, 'I love you.' she felt tempted to hit 'Send', but instead she put the message into 'Drafts' where it will be ignored for now.

She went to her speaker and plugged her IPod into it before scrolling down her songs and found Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend and pressed 'Play'. When the song played Misty grabbed a hairbrush and used it as a makeshift microphone as she sang along to the song.

She loved this song, she sang and danced to it all the time. She one time did it at school and Ursula got mad at her because she really hated that song, but that didn't stop Misty from loving it.

Meanwhile in the Ketchum household Ash heard the music and pulled back his curtains slightly to see what was going on. Seeing the dance moves Misty was – or attempting to – pulling off couldn't help but make him laugh. He closed the curtains again. He didn't want to risk looking like a peeping-tom.

* * *

The next day school passed by a little too quickly for Misty's taste. Misty was putting away her school stuff so she could go home, "Misty!" a voice called out, Misty turned around and saw a brunette girl and a green haired boy coming her way.

"Hey May who's your friend?" she asked seeing as she had never seen this guy before.

The boy reached out a hand, "I'm Drew, a transfer student from Hoenn. I started attending school here last week." Misty shook Drew's hand.

"How come I haven't seen you around before?" she said, sure she wasn't the most social person. But she was pretty sure May would've told her about a new boy at school.

"Well I've kind of been keeping him busy showing him around," May said. Misty eyed her friend.

"Drew, do you mind if I steal May for a minute?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Sure, I have to go anyway. I have MMA Club in ten minutes. See ya." He said before walking away.

Misty looked at her friend, her eyebrows raised behind her glasses, "What?" May asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," Misty said, "You think the new boy is cute and you most likely like him too." She said.

"What?" she said out of shock, "I do not." She said, though it was obvious she was blushing.

"You're blushing," Misty said in a sing-song voice.

Her blush only intensified, "Hey at least I haven't harbored a crush on my best friend that a boy ever since the 4th grade." May scoffed and Misty blushed knowing who she was talking about.

"Well the guy you are talking doesn't already have a girlfriend." She frowned slightly grabbing the rest of her books and putting them in her bag.

"Oh come on, those two are slowly falling apart. Just tell him and he'll probably break up with her." May waved her hand in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not likely May, she is the leader of the cheerleading squad, she is the cheer captain while I'm just a random person between the ground sitting on the bleachers" Misty whined

"Okay first don't act so passive towards your feelings."May advised.

"May! It doesn't help that I'm a girl who will trade a shirt and sneakers instead for all heels and all those fashionable stuff."

May sighed, "There's nothing wrong with your fashion, so what she wears high heels. Do you know what it's like to walk in those things?" she asked.

Misty giggled, "Good I think we should head home, it's getting late."

* * *

Later that day, Misty sat on the park bench reading her favorite was so peaceful, she sighed she loved this place.

"Hey Mist."

 _Mist_

Only one person called her this name.

"Ash," Misty gasped in total surprise standing up her glasses slightly coming loose. She readjusted them, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Ash chuckled a little, "I'm waiting for Ursula, she said she'll meet up here." he said and Misty's smile wavered slightly.

"Yeah.. her" She muttered.

"Hmm..."

Misty nervously glanced around and tried to make the best of the meeting. Misty loved it and hated it at the same time. The reason was because it was so hard being around him, yet so easy to talk to him.

"So you excited for the big game tomorrow?" she asked trying to get her heart under control.

Ash smiled, "Yeah, we're going against the Snowpoint Weaviles, they've had a really good winning streak this year, but I really think we stand a good chance against them." Misty was trying to pay attention, but it was hard because she was captured in Ash's smile. It just lit up the entire town whenever she saw it. "Misty you okay?" Ash said, "You kind of zoned out."

"Oh sorry, it's just your smile." She blurted out and almost covered her mouth, "I haven't seen it all that often since you started dating Ursula." She said while sighing in relief on the inside. _Nice save Misty._

"Oh, I didn't notice." Ash said, they continued to walk until a pink car pulled up in front of them. Ursula was in the driver's seat.

"Ash are we going to go on our date before it's too late?" she asked and a tone that faked innocence, but Misty could clearly see that she was annoyed. Ash too seemed to notice it but instead smiled.

"Oh right," he said turning to the red head, "Sorry Misty I have to go." He said walking to the car. Misty tried not to look disappointed as he got into the car. Her blood really began to boil when Ursula pulled Ash in and kissed him. Ursula pulled away from the kiss and hugged him, while shooting a sly look towards Misty before getting back in her seat and driving away.

She sighed, Why couldn't Ash see that he shouldn't be with Ursula and that it was she where he belonged?

* * *

The next day, Misty was getting ready for the game even though she didn't feel like going tonight. This game was still a big deal to Ash, she would just have to ignore Ursula whenever she did a routine and pay more attention to May when they did.

The game was a full of suspense and tension, the team Ash was playing on – the Pallet Champs – were giving the Snowpoint Weaviles a run for their money. They were tied 35 – 41 and there were only 25 seconds left in the game. Misty was fully engrossed into the game. The cheerleaders were going basically nuts with all their cheering to give support to their teams.

The Weaviles had the ball and the quarterback threw the ball so the receiver could catch it in the end zone. The ball was caught, but not by the Weavile's receiver. It was caught by one of the Champs, number '13'. Misty gasped, that was the number on Ash's uniform.

Ash had the ball and was charging across the field and towards the opposite end zone, dodging the opposing team members and was getting closer and closer. Only five more seconds left in the game.

"4… 3… 2… 1…!" everyone in the stadium yelled and Ash ran into the end zone right before the ending buzzer sounded.

"The game is over, you saw it here. The final score is 42 – 41. Pallet win!" the announcer boomed over the loudspeakers and everyone jumped up and went crazy. The football team was cheering just as loud as the spectators and they ran towards Ash. When they got to him they picked him up and carried off the field. Ash pulled off his helmet and cheered for his success.

Misty was so excited and happy for Ash, she screamed as loudly she could. The cheerleaders lead the spectators in a victory cheer as the football team carried Ash of the field.

About ten minutes later in the band room Misty was hanging up her band uniform. "Misty!" Misty turned around and saw May, "Do you think I can sleep over tonight?" she asked.

Misty was confused, "Sure, why?" she asked.

"I have big news you just have to hear about it." May said.

Misty looked at her friend, "Why can't you tell me here?" she asked.

May looked at Misty like she was nuts, "Because I don't want to look like a gossip girl." She said like it was obvious, "C'mon Drew's going to give us a ride to your place." She said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the band room almost causing Misty's glasses to fall off.

* * *

After Drew dropped the girls off at Misty's place May went into Misty's room with the red head teen following her. "Okay so whats the big news?" Misty asked May.

May sat on the bed, "Well after the game Ursula started to talk and flirt-" she said.

Misty groaned, "I know, with Ash." She said, but May shook her head.

"No with Paul," she said causing Misty's jaw to drop, "I know, she wasn't even trying to hide it. Then Ash caught her and they got into this big argument. Now I don't know the exact details, but the important thing is after the argument they broke up." She said.

"They broke up, really?" she asked.

May nodded, "Yep, which means Ash is single and up for grabs. This is the perfect opportunity," she said. When Misty gave her a confused look she added, "For you to tell Ash your feelings and become his girlfriend." Misty blushed.

She was about to make a retort when her phone began to ring. she pulled it out and saw the caller ID. It was Ash, "It's Ash," she said. May looked ready to squeal, but Misty shushed her and answered, "Hello?" she asked.

"Misty, it's Ash?" he said, his voice sounded a little sad. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure what's up?" she asked.

"Can you open the curtains on your window?" he asked.

Misty was a little surprised, "Sure, just give me a second." She said before taking the phone away from her ear and covering it with her hand, "Ash wants me to open the blinds. Get down and try to stay out of sight." She told the brunette May only giggled and went to a place where she couldn't be seen from the window.

Misty opened the curtains and saw Ash sitting on his bed, he had taken off his pads, but he was still in his football jersey. Misty waved, "Hey," Ash said through the phone.

"So what's wrong?" she asked, "Not that I don't like talking to you, but it's pretty late." May held back a giggle and Misty tried not to look at her.

"Well, after the game… Ursula and I broke up." He said , Misty was surprised. Not at the news, but the fact that Ash sounded sad about it.

"Really? That's terrible." Misty said, "I'm sorry to hear."

"It's fine, I caught her cheating on me with Paul so it was quite easy to end." Ash said.

Misty gave Ash a look, "Your tone of voice tells me it wasn't as fine as you say it was." She said, she could read Ash like a book.

"Well it's really disappointing but Ursula and I were really falling apart, so yeah I saw this coming." He said.

Misty nodded, "Well I wish I could say I know how to feel," she said, "but that would be a lie." Strangely enough, that made Ash laugh, "Oh sure laugh an my inexperience." Misty sarcastically remarked making him laugh even more.

"I can always count on you to lighten up my mood Mist thanks." Ash said smiling at her through the window. "I'm glad I have a best friend like you." he said and Misty felt her insides fall a bit. Best friends, is that all they were going to be? "Well I won't keep you up any longer, goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." Misty said before hanging up and closing the curtains.

Misty looked at May, "So what did you guys talk about?" she asked.

Misty shrugged, "Nothin' serious." She said.

* * *

About a week passed and Misty was in her room studying for her finals that were coming up in a couple of days. She was reviewing some history dates when her phone beeped. She looked at the text _'Look out the window.'_ Misty looked out the window and saw Ash, he was dressed up in a tux. Misty had to admit he looked really handsome, _'You going to the dance?'_ he asked.

Misty sent a text and shook her head, ' _No, studying for finals'_

A few minutes later the response came _, 'Wish you were'_ Misty gave a slight laugh and looked up to see Ash walking out the door of his room.

Misty thought for a minute then looked at her text drafts and saw the text she was longing to send him. Biting her lip, she smiled. She had made a decision.

Misty took off her glasses, "Let's do this." Her voice was having a determined tone.

Ash wasn't having as much fun as he thought he would. He was talking to his football friends, but he just kept wishing Misty was here. "Whoa, who is that?" one of his football friends said looking over Ash's shoulder. Ash turned around and saw that the crowd was almost parting to let a gorgeous girl wearing a white dress walk through. She wasn't wearing her glasses, but the red hair and emerald eyes gave away her identity. It was Misty. _Her Misty_

Misty spotted Ash and walked towards him, Ash started to walk towards her, his smile never fading away. Suddenly he felt someone grab his shoulder which made him turn around. He frowned as he saw who it was. It was Ursula.

"Ash, I was wrong. I shouldn't have left you. Please come back to me." Ursula said in a sweet tone, but this time Ash saw through it.

"Forget it," Ash said waving his hand and continued to walk towards Misty.

Ursula was appalled, "What?" she said out of shock wondering how Ash could choose Misty over her.

When Ash and Misty was within a few feet of each other the stopped and stared at one another for a few seconds before Misty pulled out her phone and sent a message. Ash's phone beeped and he looked and saw the message from Misty, _'I love you.'_ Ash looked at Misty silently asking if she was serious. Misty smiled and nodded.

Ash then sent a message of his own to Misty. Misty looked down at her phone, _'I love you.'_ Misty gasped silently and looked at Ash, he smiled and took a step closer to her and reaching up to cup one of her cheeks with one hand.

Ash leaned in and Misty did too, before they closed the distance between them Misty said one thing quiet enough that only Ash heard her, "You belong with me." then their lips came in contact and they shared her first kiss.

* * *

 _ **So how was it?.Good, bad ...worst ..I hope not. And all the UIBTL fans sorry for not posting another chapter but it will take one month at least for me post. So Yeah sorry, but I'M trying my best And don't forget to fav and review this one-shot.**_


End file.
